Problem: $f(t) = -t$ $g(x) = 7x^{2}-7x+5+f(x)$ $ g(f(-8)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-8)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-8) = -(-8)$ $f(-8) = 8$ Now we know that $f(-8) = 8$ . Let's solve for $g(f(-8))$ , which is $g(8)$ $g(8) = 7(8^{2})+(-7)(8)+5+f(8)$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(8)$ $f(8) = -8$ $f(8) = -8$ That means $g(8) = 7(8^{2})+(-7)(8)+5-8$ $g(8) = 389$